Cold case
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob comes home to find his wife mudered in his living room, and the police struggle to catch tge man who committed the crime..


**I've had this thing in my files for a little while, but i was too lazy to post it, so.. Here.. You are..**

"I didn't do it!" the sponge shouted on the top of his lungs as he sprung up from the cold metal seat in the interrogation room. The officers sitting directly across from him jolted, it was only natural that he'd act like this when asked such a question.

"She was my wife! My best friend!" Spongebob shouted, "How could I murder someone that I was supposed to love!?" he shouted, the officers looked at each other before looking back at the sponge, "Listen, we're just trying to find out what happened to Sandra, do you know anyone who would wish her harm?" the man asked Spongebob, Spongebob shook his head.

"There's no one, not that i know of, and i know Everyone, and everyone loved her, and I the most. I don't know who would do this, and Neptune have mercy on whoever did this, if I find the scum who killed her.. I'll.." "We know, Spongebob.. We know."

Spongebob slumped back down in the chair, he hung his head, he started to cry again, "I just miss her." he whimpered, "I want her back, I'd do anything.. Why did they have to take her?" he cried, "If I stayed home that day, she would still be here." he cried in his hands.

One of the officers stood over the sponge, his hand rested on the grieving sponge's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, kid, you didn't know, how could you?" he questioned, Spongebob shook his head, "I love her." his voice cracked, "I love her so much, sir, you gotta find the guy who did this, you have to.. I can't live knowing that the murderer is out there on the loose.. Please, promise me you'll find them, and bring them to justice." Spongebob cried as he tugged the man down to him by his shirt.

The officer patted the sponge's back, "We'll do everything we can." he said, he couldn't promise him that he'd bring the guy in, who knows where the killer could be? Or Who it could be.

Spongebob looked to the ground, "Why did they leave her like that?" he asked them, "Why did they let her suffer? What could she have done to get herself killed? I promised her I'd keep her safe, and look at her now.. Dead.. oh dear Neptune, why couldn't it be me instead?" he cried as he remembered how he had found her.

* * *

A silver key had been inserted in the door, the lock clicked, and the door opened. Spongebob was smiling, hands full with bags, he had planned a special night for him and his wife, it would have been the best night they had in months, since the two were always working when the other was off, this was the first time either of them had been off together, and he was determined to make this night special for a certain someone.

Spongebob giggled as he softly closed the door, "Oh Sandy, I'm home." he cooed, but got no answer, "You're going to love what we've got in store tonight." he said as he turned around, but still got nothing, "Are you hiding? You plan on making a sneak attack?" he laughed as he slowly walked through the dark living room, thinking how she would surprise him, he couldn't help but to feel excited, they hadn't played around in a while, and this was starting to grow on him, he took another quite step forward but stopped when he heard wet footsteps, they weren't from her.

The sound caught his attention, was there water on the floor? Spongebob walked towards the light switch, flipping it on, he turned around only to have his skin turn as white as a ghost, it hadn't been water that he stepped in, but blood.. Lots of blood, but where would it come from? Sandy was laying motionless in the ocean of blood.

Spongebob raced to her, getting down on his knees, he picked her limp body up, the light in her eyes were gone, blood stained the her lips, and nose, her glass helmet had been shattered, shards of broken glass stuck out from her head, down her body, her chest and stomach was even worse, her light pink silk lingerie dress that he had given her, had turned dark red with gashes littered her body, she'd been stabbed multiple times.

The sponge gasped as he seen that her white panties were down around her ankles, he gagged at the thought of what happened, he looked at her face, she'd been crying, by now he cried even more, shaking her body, he placed his head on her forehead, "No, Sandy.. No.." he cried into her, "Not you, Sandy.. Please.." he cried, he sniffled picking his head up he began shouting at the top of his lungs, "HELP!" he cried out, "Somebody… HELP!" he cried out, repeating until Squidward ran to the door, bursting in rage, "Spongebob! Be quiet!" he shouted.

Spongebob gasped he turned to Squidward, "Squidward! Quick call 9-1-1! Now hurry!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face as he held her bleeding body next to him, "Please, Sandy.. She's.. She's.. Oh Neptune! Hurry!" he shouted before turning back to her, rocking back and forth, "she's dead.. My Sandy, m, my wife.. my, why? Who could have done this?" he cried into her.

Within moments, the sirens filled the water, tape surrounded the once happy pineapple home, police officers guarded the yellow tape as the whole population of Bikini Bottom surrounded the area, and ambulance truck parked outside as the men in uniform lowered the gurney into the truck.

Spongebob cried into the dirt as the red and blue lights flashed off his house, his wife was dead, found in his own home, stabbed and, raped, who could have done this? Why would anyone want to do this to her!

Spongebob gasped as a pair of silver cuffs clipped around his wrists, "You know why we're doing this.." the officer said, Spongebob shot up on his feet, "You know I didn't do this!" he shouted at her, his tears flying off in her direction, "She was my wife! I loved her, I'd never…"

"We know, Spongebob.. We know, but you have to understand, nine times out of ten, when a wife is killed, it is the husband who committed the crime." she said, "I Didn't Kill her!" he shook his head.

"Listen Spongebob, we're just taking you in for questioning," she said, Spongebob calmed down, Nodding, "I'll answer everything you got, as long as you promise to catch the guy who did this, that was my best friend in there, and.. And.." he starts to shiver as he cries out again.

To be Continued..


End file.
